


Unearthed Memories

by Ravenmist4



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Lucina is traumatized and misses her parents, POV Lucina (Fire Emblem), Some comfort ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: With the coursing river behind her and Carrion Isle’s twilight breeze drifting in, Lucina let a slight chill sink in before settling her resolve. She couldn’t show weakness—not for a second. This was a pivotal moment, and she had to muster every ounce of courage and composure she could. All traces of doubt ought to be left for the wolves.Holding her head high, Lucina inhaled deeply before stepping towards Chrom. Swerving towards him, she made sure to level her gaze and face him straightforward— eye to eye.Over two years since she traveled to this pre-calamity version of Ylisse, and it was finally time for him to find out who she truly was.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Unearthed Memories

It was bound to happen, sooner or later. Lucina knew she couldn’t hide behind her alias forever. Mask torn from her clutches, she was no longer Marth; the valiant hero-king. 

Now, she was just Lucina. The future’s witness, with a desperate hope to save her infant self from the same fate as her own. Lucina’s father may be long deceased, but she still had the opportunity to avenge him and stifle the chances of becoming an orphan in multiple timelines. 

With the coursing river behind her and Carrion Isle’s twilight breeze drifting in, Lucina let a slight chill sink in before settling her resolve. She couldn’t show weakness—not for a second. This was a pivotal moment, and she had to muster every ounce of courage and composure she could. All traces of doubt ought to be left for the wolves.

Holding her head high, Lucina inhaled deeply before stepping towards Chrom. Swerving towards him, she made sure to level her gaze and face him straightforward— eye to eye. 

Over two years since she traveled to this pre-calamity version of Ylisse, and it was finally time for him to find out who she truly was.

His gaze narrowing, Lucina witnessed Chrom’s expression beginning to brim with realization the moment it landed on her left eye, focusing on the tell-tale Brand of the Exalt. This, paired with her earlier slip-up of calling him by his relation, should be enough evidence to prove her true identity.... After all, despite the years of growth and hardship, what parent wouldn’t be able to recognize their child’s face?

“Lucina...”

The word itself made her insides twist— how long had she been waiting for her father to call out her name once more? 

“You deserve better from me than one sword and a world of troubles... I’m sorry.”

Breath hitching, Lucina bit down on her inner-cheek, willing the tears to stop from forming. Alas— she was powerless to the tidal wave of emotions, liquid dripping down her face as she looked down to suppress a broken cry.

She _knew_ this wasn’t right. He wasn’t her Father. From the very beginning, her goal had been to divert the course of events and save everyone without truly getting involved. Emotions were tricky things, and despite losing her parents and the original Shepherds years before, the wounds would forever be raw. 

Yet, the man in front of her... he was Chrom, in all his glory. Completely identical to the man who taught her to walk, speak, and hold a sword. Was it selfish of her to think of him as hers as well? Would he object? ...Was she stealing him away from the younger Lucina, blissfully unaware in the castle, tucked away in her bassinet?

A gloved hand reached out, and Lucina felt the coarse fabric brush against her cheek. Glancing up, the only expression she saw was pure tenderness— the same one her parents had reserved for her alone.

This wasn’t “some man”... at the end of the day, it became apparent that he considered her his daughter no matter the age nor circumstance. 

“Oh, _Father!"_ Sobs escaping her, Lucina let herself desperately run into Chrom’s arms. Face sinking into his shoulder, cries muffled ever so slightly, only to be punctuated by one last of whimper of, “...Father.”

Weaknesses be damned, Lucina was currently fulfilling the hopeless desire she thought she had left behind in her own war-torn and calamitous Ylisse.

For her Father to embrace her one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this scene because i love these two far too much and they make me cry. that's it. that's the post.


End file.
